MY WITCH 28: The Underwater Mines
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: R&R please! Phobos uses the knowledge that Caleb's father is alive to lure Caleb and the Guardians to the Underwater Mines for an ambush. WxC, PxE, PxW, ExC...
1. Chapter 1

Okay.. I've strolled up the street to do the last chapter of the day, and first chapter of this ep, figuring that my addiction to fanfiction is slightly compensated by the _healthy _mile here and back home I'm walking.

* * *

><p>"Little to left!" Caleb scrunched up his face with frustration; it was bad enough that he was pulling this weight, without the passling above him directed exactly <em>where <em>on Irma's roof, the washing machine should go. As if it wouldn't be easier to move the stupid book instead.

"Wait!" Caleb looked up as the weight of the appliance left that of the rope, and happy that it wasn't about to fall on his head, he scrutinized the 'gadget' again. It had been Blunk who'd brought it fresh from Meridian, and Caleb remained skeptical of the power behind the stone, which' point was directly above the lock. Enough weight would break it, yes, but Caleb would kill the little toad if it broke the book. "I'm telling you, this isn't going to work... Okay, no-WOAH!"

Caleb dove away from the washer as it burst into peices, not a foot from where he was standing seconds before, and glared up at the passling, who cried out whoops of entertained joy at the crashing noise that had followed. "Book be open! BOOK BE OPEN!"

Caleb cracked his neck as he pushed himself to where the passling was pawing through the remnants of the machine; undoubtedly Blunk would soon be after it's contents, but Caleb was only going to pay the rat if the book was open. Blunk pulled out the book and Caleb stared at it's distinctly _closed _cover; muttering a string of curses as Blunk jumped on the book in anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PARENTS YARD!"

Green eyes flashed up to see five identical looks of shock, and he flushed slightly when Irma's eyes ventured to his; the others staring at the wreck of a washer. Caleb glance up, also, to the tracks of broken tiles that littered the roof where the machine had been pushed off, and found himself smiling sheepishly at Irma.

**...**

Prince Phobos smirked tiredly, as his blood slipped on a fairly plain crown; encrusted with only a single jewel, but he'd been honest enough in telling her it was a tradition. A single golden Topaz crystal, to center the unpatterned crown was always worn in a coronation. More jewels and decorative styles of metal were for a Queen. Pity though, that Elyon so looked forward to pretty things. "Perfect! I can't believe something metal could be this comfortable! How did you adjust it to my head like that?"

The poor fool kept his head down to the marble floor as Elyon unwittingly chattered on, giddy apparently, by any type of jewel she didn't deserve to be in contact of her skin. "..Trade secret.. My Lady."

Lady. Phobos grinned at the man, finding his anger rising within him; and he'd intended to let him go.. How dare he oblige the wench with such of a compliment. "What is your name?"

"A-Aketon my prince."

"Aketon.." Prince Phobos ignored Elyon's clouded eyes following his steps, as he let his hand slip onto her shoulder. It was only better when the older man gulped at the contact while Elyon tensed almost unnoticably. "You have honered your future princess and I with your craftmanship."

"It's really beautiful!" Phobos only need dig his fingers slightly; to clutch her with a tiny grip, for Elyon's voice to hush and he smirked at the fact that in a matter of days, she'd started acting like a trained dog, rather than the tramp trying to sentence her own parcial brother. "..I'll.. Be in my room."

As she disappeared, Prince Phobos smile became cocky, and he felt his head lull slightly in pure, energy-withdrawn fatigue. "I promised you to be taken back to your shop once you were done.. I am a man of my word _ton _Aketon."

"Your Highness.." Phobos watched the man bown low once again, and shook his head pitifully.

"Return this man to his shop," Prince Phobos nodded to a guard, who summoned hisself and a small group of others. "_After _he's used his fine skill, to repair all of the tools in the underwater mines."

The 'Aketon' would know as well as any other, that _no-one_ returned from the underwater mines. The work was never done. The Prince turned away then, as the man started to thrash away from the guards, "Parakaló, óchi, den ta orycheía!" As if that would help.

**...**

"I told him it wouldn't work!" Will grinned as Blunk blew a raspberry at Caleb; who sulked guiltily and paced the room. But her eyes kept travelling back to the book on the table, and Will knew it wasn't coincidence that it had been placed as far from her as possible. She just wished Caleb wasn't being quite so.. Awkward. It was like he knew something she didn't, and it wasn't just about the book either.. He hadn't treated her like a leader since.. Well since he'd said he was going to start treating her like a leader; it was like the opposite had happened, and Will felt less involved than ever earlier. "The book of secrets knows everything about it's owner!"

"Uhuh.. Sure glad it isn't mine." Will smiled, her hands tucked under her thighs in a nervous attempt to forbid their movement, as Irma smirked at her own words and pushed glasses of orange juice in each person's direction, and Will bit her lip as the brunette went to use the book as her own coaster out of spite, but Caleb glared at her.

"Every one of Phobos' plans is sealed inside this thing." Caleb frowned as he pulled the book away from Irma, and fingered the gold spine with engrossed fascination.

It was fairly interesting, the idea to Will, of seeing the world in the Rebel leader's eyes. He seemed so determined with everything; romanticized by nature itself, and Will supposed it explained why he didn't like Cornelia. Cornelia was the gaurdian of Earth, but if there was anyone further from nature-loving, Will hated to say it would probably be Barbie. "Do you think there's some _online_-version that we can hack into?"

Will turned to Hay Lin, staring skeptically at the little air guardian who shrugged nonchalantly. _As if _Hay Lin could hack into anything; occassionally Hay Lin struggled to work with her _own _email. "What, like Phobos' ?"

"What?" Hay Lin sounded too offended for it to be safe, and Will turned away smiling, but almost jumped when she realized Caleb's eyes were on her; finding herself rolling her eyes and grinning at his sardonic shaking head. "It was just a thought!"

* * *

><p><strong>Parakaló, óchi, den ta orycheía -<strong> Please, no, not the mines!


	2. Chapter 2

Deep, under currents, the rock would be surrounded by a protective wall that held between the water and the miners. There wasn't much underwater; not that couldn't be found elsewhere, but the Prince Phobos was a clever young man. A prisoner could always escape it's workplace. But a prisoner _wouldn't _if his only option would be almost instantly drowning in the higher pressure of the waters depths. It was thoughts like this, that would prove to be among his most evil, and yet, the young Prince would never cast an eye on his prisoners. He didn't like to look, and many would assume it to be his high standards of living.. But that was exactly what the prince would like for them to think.

It was worse though, where the prince couldn't see; Aketon felt a bead of sweat run down his face - ice on his cold skin, because it was fear itself that promoted this sweat. The air; bound to be a limited supply from above, was thick and Aketon gasped for oxygen within the metallic, gassy clouds that he could already feel poisoning his lungs. The stink was tremendous - a vile gas of the mining yields and the sweat of men who worked as long as they could stand, and then were beaten to death when they were useless. Where the bodies went, Aketon was still unsure, because Caleb had pointed out long ago that nothing had washed up, and a dead body floats in water. Perhaps they were weighted down, by the least useful of the very rocks they'd been mining, and Aketon winced as he was walked past frail bodies and distantly familiar faces: faces of whom the names had been forgotten. Some didn't even bother with their heavy helmets, and Aketon wondered if their heads couldn't carry the weight.. Or maybe they hoped that if a landslide fell on them, they'd be hit on the head and die faster. "BACK TO WORK!"

A whip cracked, and Aketon jumped at the pained cry of a man far closer than he'd expected, then stumbled back as his assigned guard laughed and shoved him forcefully by the torso. His eyes widened as a machine behind him groaned, but carried on chewing at his caught vest; this was it, Aketon pulled desperately at the shirt's material, praying for his son that it would give or tear away..

"Efcharistoúme!" Aketon groaned the word with relief, as the material ripped; Aketon not having had missed the body who'd practically thrown itself in his direction to cut him away from the turbine about to crush his bones. The man's hand grasped his own and pulled him up with an obviously shaking strength, and Aketon wondered how long a man could survive like this. "Thank you my friend."

Dark eyes stared at him for long seconds, and Aketon had a momentary sense of drowning, because apparently you could live like this longer that he'd assumed. Julian had been lost and presumed dead for two years once the nearing autumn was gone. And yet beneath the heavy beard and the hollow cheeks, Aketon could still see the man who'd left the rebellion their savior. And his awed features became frowning slightly, as he wondered about Caleb. Julian would want to know.. "I said.. BACK TO WORK! THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU!"

Aketon jumped at the guard suddenly standing next to them, but Julian did not wince, and the guard cackled as he walked away; shoving a few other slaves, who clumsily fell with lack or strength. But Aketon's mind was on Caleb, and thinking alike Caleb was a dangerous thing, because too often it meant relying on luck, because Caleb sensed things that normal people couldn't. But luck would have it's way with Aketon today, as he threw a spade into the turning machinery. Or so he would think, not seeing the watching yellow eyes of a passling as he worked. "Warden! This radian tong is broken! I'll need the vice from my shop!"

It was an outright lie, and Aketon was relying on Caleb's word that the Guards were fairly unintelligent in the workforces they were leading, but as the guard came over he only looked at the spade with a puzzled expression that confirmed this being didn't possess any knowledge in mining.

"Without it, y-you can't regulate the gears," Aketon wished his voice wouldn't shake, but he ignored it and kept going. He needed to get out, and he couldn't risk being linked to the rebellion. "P-production will come to a s-stop."

**...**

Irma sat with her chin firmly planted on her palm as she frowned at Will. It was bad enough that Caleb had ruined her yard, not a few months since her father had had to fix it (though luckily he'd seemed far more concerned with Will at the time, to scold her, plus the fireworks were obvious to anyone as foul play), but now the brunette had been sitting for ten minutes, ignoring whatever anyone was saying; Will, incidentally, and focusing entirely on how insane Will would have to be _not _to notice. Caleb eyes had not left the redhead's since he'd sat down. And it might've been petty, for Irma to think such things, but Caleb was usually Irma's own personal _wingman _when it came to trouble. He was like a male Hay Lin, but smarter, taller, and he wasn't actually mentally insane.. Though she was starting to rethink the last point. It was just plain.. Unfair.[0]

**...**

"Aldarn?" Aldarn practically fell off his chair as Drake backed out to make himself scarce. If his father was back, guards would be escorting him, and Aldarn grinned as Drake left; shaking his head as he did. Aldarn strode towards the front store, with a slightly flushed face because he'd been about to send for Drake to set an attack, and Aldarn knew that not only would Aketon scold his emotional silliness, but Caleb would be furious. But Drake wasn't about to listen to him, and Drake wouldn't tell anyone, as Aldarn beamed at his father's weary smile.

"Where have you been?" Aldarn felt nervous tears threatening, as he thought back to his earlier frantic state, and he pressed his face into his father's chest as they embraced. "Faínesai chália!"

"Prince Phobos has sent me to the underwater mines to repair tools." Aldarn's eyes widened as he stared at the man in disbelief. It was only then that he noticed his father was shaking. "I have to go straight back."

His father then picked up a spade, that seemed heavily contorted, and Aldarn watched the man mournfully as he pushed it into the vice and lit up the fire.

"You must find your friend Kanénas." Aldarn's eyes widened as Aketon stared down at his new work. Caleb would refuse, Aldarn knew, but it was only more shocking that Aketon would dream of wanting to be saved. His father had always said he'd rather be tortured for a thousand years than waste good men in battle for him.

"Kanénas is.. With his wife." It was a poor explanation, but his hope was that any suspicions of Caleb that might have arisen would die at the mention of a wife. And Aldarn knew his father would understand. Caleb was on Earth. "It's not safe.."

* * *

><p>Efcharistoúme - thank you<p>

Faínesai chália - you look awful

[0] note that Irma is jealous that Will is getting attention, because Caleb is her _friend. _Don't take it the wrong way and think she _likes _him or anything.. :L :L


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tell Kanénas his father wasn't lost in the battle of Greenhorn. He is alive."_

It was a long shot; for them to assume that Caleb would _want_ to see Julian again. That Caleb would send out and sort of reinforcement after one man, but Aldarn was desperate. In the three and a half years of Caleb's 'being', Aldarn knew that there had only been one single person, that Caleb would waste soldiers on. And call him a coward, but Aldarn didn't want to venture into the mines himself.. But there was Will now, and Caleb seemed to have learned that with Will, went the girls. And he'd saved Drake.. And Caleb was reaching more and more urgently for normalcy, so it would make sense if he'd told Will he had a father.. And it was a dirty trick, but if Will heard Caleb's 'father' was alive, Aldarn might just have a chance to see his Aketon again.

It was with this in mind, that Aldarn walked through the markets; there was far more activity, since the rising of a sun, but Aldarn knew it wasn't as good a sign as they were hoping for, and besides; he'd always wanted to show Caleb a sun.. But they had one on Earth and apparently to Caleb the first sunset was amazing, but in his last visits, it was almost taken for granted - Caleb was getting used to Earth, and Aldarn wondered if after everything, the boy might finish things with Phobos and disappear forever: he seemed much happier with Will, and Aldarn knew too well that Caleb had previously planned to off-himself when all of this was over. But either way, Aldarn would be left alone; no one would stand up for him against Drake, and Aldarn would no longer be the Rebel Leader's second. "Have any of you seen a very annoying passling?"

And there was Blunk; that final ray of proof that Caleb was a changed man, because Caleb had always been the quietly aggressive; slit their throat and don't bother to ask any questions, because he probably knew the answer anyway. But the passling followed Caleb like a bad smell (literally); the passling was like a pet, and Aldarn knew it had started just to piss Will off - because the passling could scent-track a portal, and what Will didn't know would only serve to make her angry when she found out, but the passling was still here. Alive. Breathing. And basically free as a bird, whereas Caleb had always been ridiculously strict when it came to spies and outside workers. "And what this? ...Box full of.. HOLDERS FOR GLASS EYEBALLS!"

Aldarn watched as the small crowd grimaced, and people moved on from the mystical Earth stock; the passling didn't ever seem to pick up anything useful. When the crowd had dispersed enough, Aldarn approached with a queasy stomach. Dirty tricks had never been his strong point, "Blunk! You need to find Caleb and tell him something important.. His _father _is alive. He's prisoner in the underwater mines.. A-along with my father.."

"Captain Blunk.. Father in underwear mines!"

Aldarn frowned at Blunk as the passling laughed at his own silly words, and Aldarn couldn't help but wonder how _this _of all the spies, was the one that got to live.. "No, no, no! Under-WATER mines."

"Water.. Good." Aldarn watched the passling scuttle away, and wondered what he might've done..

**...**

"..Thought Jeek ought tell Phobos.." Prince Phobos snarled at the polluting stench of the beastly creature, who pressed it's entire body against the marble floor in a deep bow, and yet the insufferable roach couldn't even afford to use his proper title.

"So _Passling, _you don't know the name of the man the metal-smith recognized?" Prince Phobos grinned when the passling jumped a little from his loud voice echoing around the empty room; little knowing of how the Prince's lungs burned at the taste the air had taken since the supposed _Jeek_'s arrival.

"All names lost in mines.." Prince Phobos couldn't withhold a flickering smile at the creature; it was smarter than it's speech-pattern had suggested. "Prisoner broke tool on purpose."

"He risked a lifetime of imprisonment, to only leave temporarily.." Cedric's voice was low; not timid, but respectful, as he looked up at the Prince. "He's warning someone."

Without a word, Prince Phobos nodded and dipped his hand into the scything sand that he threw over the stone to create images of each individual miner. "There! There!"

Prince Phobos opened his eyes and smirked at a thin, paling man, whom looked about as lively as the bodies which were left to rot in the murmur room until his souls ate their very flesh, because they couldn't feed from his energy alone now; no, Elyon ought be proud, since she'd arrived and the link had been weakened, Phobos needed to feed his captive plants. But this man, he was very much alive inside that feeble corpse of hair and skin. And he would have to be something, if he was worth risking a life for. "I know him, he was meant to have perished in the battle of greenhorn! He was in high kudos with the last rebel leader!"

"A little respect Cedric," Prince Phobos grinned, knowing that high kudos with one rebel leader, would probably mean the same for another. "This man is about to become very useful to us."

He didn't have the power to open a portal, but Prince Phobos grinned. Princess Elyon was about to prove her use; if she could light a sun, she could certainly open a measly portal.. To tempt the beast. And quite possibly a butterfly.


	4. Chapter 4

Just because we all love when the fluff happens, and Will and Caleb shamelessly and unknowingly flirt... And then I'll disgust you all with some more shameless flirting.. *Gags*

* * *

><p>"Will.." Will grinned as Caleb's slightly apprehensive voice echoed into the kitchen, as she dropped her glass into Irma's sink. She'd wondered when he'd finally get around to this, and begged inside, that he was going to ask her.. "I was wondering, about.."<p>

"About the battle plans?" Will whirled to face him with eager eyes, but her grin faltered when he blinked; trying to remember, "Or.. Not.."

"Well, to be quite honest, I'd never thought you were all that interested when I said that.. So I just thought I should leave it, but if you want you can still.." Caleb scruffed his hair bashfully as he leaned on the counter, before he dropped his hand and gave her his full attention; obviously having decided what to say. "I'm glad you want to help."

Will beamed, then, at his small, genuinely appreciative grin, and couldn't help thinking that he suited the.. _'Happiness'_. He looked entirely contented for the first time in.. Well, she couldn't actually recall a time that Caleb had looked so relaxed, and it really did just gratify his always flawless features with something they hadn't seemed to have before.. It was the first time Will had ever looked at the boy, and that he had struck her as quite honestly handsome - he'd always looked perfect, but now.. He looked good; happy; satisfied in his-self, and totally, completely authentic as she let her head fall sideways to try and figure out what was different. "Are you sick?"

"What..?" Caleb returned her with his own playfully skeptical glance, and Will grinned at how ridiculous they would look to anyone passing by; both looking at the other as though they were crazy, neither sure how to figure the opposition out. But she was glad that he wasn't sulking or fighting with _'her' _in particular for once.. It was a nice change. "Of course I'm not sick, why would I be sick?"

"Well.." Will frowned, though the grin remained taped to her lips; making her argument probably seem rather ironic coming from her, "You're smilin-AAAHH!"

She never got to finish the sentence, as she whirled to see what had bumped into her; shrieking again when she realized it was a stinking backpack full of garbage.. Followed by Blunk climbing in through the window. "CALEB!"

The importance was written on Blunk's face, but Will grinned when Caleb snickered at Irma's shouts echoing from the living room, "OH NO, YOU GET YOUR STINKIN' TOAD'S ASS OUT OF HERE CALEB, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL..."

**...**

"The Great Map of your kingdom.." Elyon smiled as Prince Phobos' long fingers caressed over the dimly glowing swirl of blues and greens and browns that looked far more fruitful than the actual lands outside the kingdom walls.. The map was a beautiful example, of the small magic that Prince Phobos appeared to possess, and Elyon watched his eyes shine, and his lips curve in a playful mirth as the image rippled wherever his finger-touch ventured. She wondered then if it was a tease, or if the Prince was unaware of such an acquired skill that he possessed. Because his fingers did that wherever they went; they drew out gentle swirls on the arms of the thrown; they brushed patterns on the dining table when he wasn't eating; and they left trails of circles prickling over her back as his hand gently softened and clenched in an obsessive compulsive ritual - she'd seen a demonstration tape on it at school, but didn't see any harmful behavior in his tendency to massage a surface with addictive habit. In fact she quite liked that he did it. "Let me show you something.. Touch the map.. Here."

His left hand brushed over her right, while one hand pointed, and he eased her hand over the rippling spot. It surprised her when her fingers felt parchment beneath them; a similar feeling, like deja vu - as though she'd been here before.[0] So there was paper, under the magic, and Elyon's eyes traced over the images of Birdseye mountains and waters, right to the very right corner, where it would seem as though a square had been torn away; and for some reason Elyon found herself thinking of Earth, until Phobos hand clasped hers once again. "What did I just do?"

Elyon found herself mirroring Phobos' smile; and for a moment she forgot that he was better than her, "A storm was gathering on the lake.. It would have rained on the end of Season parade.. But you've stopped that from happening."

"I have the power to do that?" Elyon knew that she could do difficult things; she'd given the sun new fires with which to shine, but it hadn't occurred that she could actually _change _the natural weather without having to be upset.. And Elyon closed her eyes; smiling with contentment when the perfectly featured prince pressed his lips onto her head firmly. That was another habit she was starting to like.

"And so much more, Elyon."

* * *

><p>[0] Which she has, but she doesn't really remember some of the first few daysweeks while Phobos still had a spell on her as more than a fuzzy dream-type memory: that means touching this map to make the Terrarium-portal, the Gothic-feel, the murmurers..


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I'm giving this my all, because what I'm going for is angst from Caleb in his mind, while the others see him as.. Well, last night I believe I quote, _"Cuter than PUPPIES." _:L :L

R&R if you're luvin' it like a Happy Meal (or an Angsty Sad Meal) ;)

* * *

><p>There was something, or someone watching, Caleb thought, who didn't enjoy seeing pleasure being given to those who didn't deserve it. He'd stepped to far; gone out of his depth - Caleb had let himself immerse and douse his entire self in Will for less than ten minutes, and Karma was already reminding him of his place. And Will had been right there! Caleb lobbed another rock at the water -skimming them had long been discarded- letting his eyes sting with anger at the idiot passling, who'd spouted on about a stupid father right there in Irma's kitchen; at himself for storming out, and not being smart enough to realize that Will would follow him, and that the girls would follow Will; at Will for following him, and taking the girls with her; at Julian for being alive.. At Julian for ever being <em>'dead'<em>.. "Rrrgh.. Will!"

Caleb hated that it was getting dark already, with the nearing Autumn and the earlier evenings, and Caleb hated that even in the still rippling water, he could find her reflection; her hair tousled in the early breeze and her eyes equal to the proportion of the moon as she studied his back, with a sympathy that he hated because it resembled pity, and he hated that she wouldn't even speak to him now, when she'd been yelling his name when she'd chased him, and he hated that she was shivering; he could hear their chilled breaths as not one girl had bothered to bring a jacket, and he hated that he didn't have his own to throw at them for them to fight over and huddle inside.. But he knew that Will wouldn't bother to have fought over it even if it were here, and he supposed the heavy overcoat wouldn't be his for long anyhow, because Julian would want it back now.. And Caleb couldn't just leave him there..

"DIÀOLO!" Caleb shook with anger and hate and adrenaline, and hated that they could see him; quaking more than the water rippled from a heavy stone, with his yelled curse echoing over the distance to the town until it was lost to the lively noises within. "We have to go to the underwater mines."

"Y-you understand there's no guarantee we can free him." Caleb stared down in to the depths of the lake then, and forced himself to sit because he was afraid he'd want to hit something.. Someone.. And he couldn't let himself do that; he'd already been too forceful with Cornelia, and.. And he was afraid of being angry with Will. Because it was obvious, what she was saying, and he knew that he needed to hear it, and he knew that she was right to say it, but he was shaking more and more, because he didn't want to know. He wanted to shake her. To yell at her. He wanted her to go away, and stay and- He wish Julian would just die, because none of this would have happened and he'd still be smiling at Will, and she'd still be trying to tell him that he looked ill because he was smiling, and he'd be able to tell her that it was only because she was beautiful, and.. And now she'd only think he was a pig, because she would know; she would see it in Julian - how Caleb had pushed the man away, and how he denied that Julian was his father, and how he'd only stayed with the rebellion to kill Phobos, and how he was just the stupid fucking brother of an evil tyrant, who was far too close to evil, to be playing guessing games with anyone as good as Will was.

Something clinked, and Caleb saw Hay Lin catch the Heart to his left, before he felt Will sitting to his right. And he didn't dare look at her properly, _as if_ he might be able to hide his watery eyes by only looking at her reflection in the lake; he breathed a humorless laugh when he realized she'd have dry dirt up the back of her dungarees sitting like that, with he legs crossed and her body facing him. "There's a new portal!"

Hay Lin's voice fogged in, and Will's hand had barely brushed his shoulder, when she looked up behind to them, and grinned at him sympathetically. "Luck's on your side rebel boy."

It really wasn't though.

**...**

"You're not gonna like this," Will pushed herself back up as Caleb did the same, and smiled sadly at his ivy green eyes that stung with more emotions than he looked like he could handle. He was shivering, Will had noticed, and she wasn't sure if it was the cold or just his own way of taking whatever was bubbling inside him. He'd never said much of his dad, but Will had gathered that little collection of words; most from when he'd been drunk on pain-killers, and he'd basically only told her that he'd had a father for a little while, but that he hadn't really been a father at all, and Will wasn't sure if he'd been adopted, or he just had a bad dad.. She knew she could empathize with neither, but then she'd spotted him hugging her and she supposed that she'd just leave it be unless he said something.. He still wasn't saying anything, and Will wish he would look at her, because he just looked so.. Defeated.. And she still didn't know whether Caleb really wanted to see his father again, or if duty, and nobility itself was pushing him to come with them, when she was sure they'd manage without him if he didn't want.. "It's about a hundred yards out, and about fifty feet down."

"In the ground?" Cornelia raised and eyebrow, and Will pried her eyes away from the little boy who'd been playing _'man' _too long, to see Hay Lin shake her head and point past where Caleb had been.. To the lake. "Oh.. N-"

"Guardians unite!"

* * *

><p><strong>DIÀOLO! -<strong> HELL! (curse form)


	6. Chapter 6

I generally don't like to criticize, as I love this episode of W.i.t.c.h. (I love most episodes of w.i.t.c.h.), but why didn't Phobos put the portal 'close by' but on land, so that his ambush could be waiting like directly on the other side? - some proof that I'd be a better tyrant than Phobos lol, because if Caleb _really _wanted his dad, I bet he wouldn't mind walking that extra 100yards or so to get him :L :L

And I figured I'd put this out as a smaller chapter, seen as TTigerz is desperate for it.. I hope I live up to your standards. :L

* * *

><p>"We'll have to swim it." Taranee stared out at the water, to the light that was being emitted, presumably by the portal.. But Irma didn't bother to look, with her blue eyes fixed onto Caleb; not her only guy friend, but the first she'd truly been close enough to share secrets with, and Irma even felt her own eyes prickling with sympathy, as Caleb stared down at the ground dejectedly; the grin when he'd followed his redheaded muse into the kitchen having been wiped away and smudged in a quiver look of purely apologetic hopelessness. And Irma knew Will would be bothered by the fact that he was embarrassed. To be truthful, it bothered Irma a little, that he didn't feel comfortable to be emotional with them, or to open up. He wouldn't even meet their gazes, and it disturbed her to think he'd dare feel ashamed about something as big as his father: Irma was scared every time her father left for work, when he'd first been going on patrol. And to think your father was dead, then find out the opposite was true.. That it was almost worse that his father had been suffering - Irma didn't exactly know the details, but Caleb had said something about mines, and she was sure it meant Phobos had enslaved him..<p>

"Swim..?" Irma smiled soberly, as Caleb finally glanced up; his eyes flashing over Cornelia, before they were on the ground again, and she supposed it was like shock therapy; just don't make them feel self-conscious by taking the attention away from them. She was sure she'd heard that from someone; presumably her father, or one of his force members. So she forced a grin and jabbed Cornelia playfully.

"You know, body in water.." Irma watched Caleb as she spoke, but he didn't even blink as she rambled sarcastically, "Legs kicking.."

"No, no.. I just, uhh, washed my hair.." Irma raised an eyebrow, wondering if Cornelia was serious.. Perspective was truly lost on that girl.. "If it get's wet, it'll get all.. _'frizz-icky'_."

_'Frizz-icky'_..? Irma grinned for real at that, and Cornelia seemed to bow-out under a silent pressure.

"Alright! I can't swim, okay!"

Irma's smile increased, as Taranee and Hay Lin echoed notions of surprise, and Caleb's mossy eyes raised to study the girl silently; curiously. Either Cornelia was a genius, or Irma would have to laugh at her inabilities later, as they would appear to have bigger fish to fry[0], and she concentrated as much energy as she could muster to her fingertips; feeling a tickle of energy, before the heavy sphere of water rose from the lake.. Will could direct them another time - she looked about as out of it as Caleb looked depressed, and Irma guessed that Will's advice would probably be a little less useful than usual for once. "No problem.. Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin instantly understood, and Irma noted the humor in Hay Lin literally _'blowing'_ the bubble, by pursing her lips and using her powers to breath a strong pocket of air into the water, and stepping into it; pulling Taranee with her, "Don't be afraid Cornelia! Lot's of things can't swim! ..Like rocks!"

Irma rolled her eyes playfully to Cornelia, but frowned as Cornelia stepped into the bubble, at Caleb and Will's.. Distance. Dread purged into her system slightly, and she wondered if that would be it then.. If Caleb and Will would just '_stop_'.. But the girls were fighting, while Cornelia seemed to be freaking out, and Irma was quite sure that no one else apart from her saw Will go from looking at the ground and shuffling awkwardly, to planting a kiss on Caleb's cheek.. And Irma found herself beaming, as Will scurried past without giving anyone any eye contact, while Caleb's green eyes followed her questioningly; no words needing to be said, as emerald shone with curious innocence in the early moonlight. They were going to be alright, and Irma grabbed Caleb's arm and pulled the fazed boy in comically, "GET IN!"

* * *

><p>[0] I know, I know, but with Irma I can never resist a good pun when the opportunity arises.. :P<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Caleb ignored the water; the beasts of the sea, as the bubble floated right through the portal and his eyes couldn't, apparently, be dragged away from Will for a few minutes. She'd left a tingling sensation on his cheek, and despite the anger that had been blistering his insides, Caleb smiled as her slowly increasing colour of scarlet stared down at the murky depths below; ignoring Hay Lin as she pulled at the redhead's sleeve and spoke something of awe at the view. It was when his eyes finally dragged away from her, that he saw Cornelia - the girl had her face scrunched up with her eyes closed, and he grinned at the thought that the ever-confident of monsters girl, was scared of something so vital to keeping her alive, so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and jerked; startled when she flung her entire body at him, and what could he do but stand there, as Will's chocolaty eyes met his, before she looked away flushing even more out of embarrassment. But Cornelia had only been scared, and he didn't think he really had the grounds to push her away; only grinning comfortingly, as her frightened eyes followed another looming shadow. "A neróktínos.. I could fish you bigger things than that.."

Cornelia took the joke with a dry laugh, but Caleb found himself staring at Will and finding nothing: she'd immersed herself in the water outside, speaking direction in hushed tones to Irma. He knew it couldn't help that Irma had probably seen what she'd done, because the brunette was grinning from ear to ear as Will pointedly ignored him. "Slowly.. Come up on the far side of the mine-shaft.."

Caleb watched her quirk her glossy lips, and he wondered if she regretted it already. He should have pulled her back; should have told her how perfect she was; he should have devoured her mouth in his and figured out how to explain hisself later.. He probably would have, were she not in guardian form, and it seemed odd; funny to think that the woman would hold less appeal for him than the girl of whom Aldarn had compared to a boy.. But Will wasn't a boy in any comparison. And the only thing about her he'd like to change, was that she was avoiding him now, because she was too ignorant of herself to see how wonderful she was. That and the blonde who didn't know she was ruining everything. "Will.."

Caleb struggled with his breath, when her eyes, along with four other pairs met his; having heard his broken voice utter the word.. But it was only now that he had her attention, that he realized he didn't have anything to say to her.

"..Thanks.. ..For everything.."

**...**

_"Now.." The palace guard sat in silence other than one voice; an echo of a murmur that wafted through the bushels. "Let's just wait for the guardians and the rbel leader to fall into our trap."_

_"I think I heard something.."_

_"Bonehead."_

"There's only one way into the mines.." Taranee watched Caleb skeptically; her gaze flickering back to Will, who'd gone very pink and was biting a smile from her lips ever since he'd thanked her.. And Taranee wondered what she'd done - or maybe it was just the fact that Will was letting him pursue his father, and if so Taranee thought that numerous _'thank you's'_ ought to be in order. "Down the tube mouth.-"

"Wait!" Caleb had leant out of the bubble, and Hay Lin grabbed him and pulled him back; listening for something once he'd complied. "I hear lot's of men talking.."

Taranee looked up at Hay Lin, and then to Will. _Men._ "An ambush?"

"Or a Startrek convention.."

Taranee frowned at Irma's drawling, but Caleb spoke before Will could. "How did they know we'd be here? Phobos can't create portals!"

Taranee opened her mouth as Caleb flushed at his own words; fully intending to ask how he knew that for sure, but Cornelia gasped. "I bet Elyon can! She locked me in a giant floating bubble! Who knows what freaky power she's got now!"

"Um.." Will pointed to the bubbled, motioning for Irma to disperse it, and Taranee noticed that the redhead's smile had vanished, and her blush had become paled.. It wasn't surprising, Taranee supposed; Elyon was a fairly delicate subject when it came to Cornelia and Will.. The redhead probably didn't really want to get on the blonde's wrong side again, and Taranee npded when Will drew a square into the air and pointed at the large metal tube, "Okay.. Taranee..?"

"Fire!"

* * *

><p>More tomorrow I'm afraid..<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Taranee drew out the rectangle Will had directed into the metal tube that would take them to the miners, and Hay Lin kept it in the air; sliding it back into position for Taranee to re-weld once everyone was in, and Will didn't hesitate to fly down where the machinery was whirring - knowing well that everyone would follow, and that the air-bound Caleb between Cornelia and Irma didn't have a choice. Almost instantly on ground, however, Caleb took the charge, and Cornelia was glad to see him smiling again; the rebel leader positively beaming as he strapped a helmet on Hay Lin, laughing at the fact that it slipped down right over her eyes until he readjusted the straps.

**...**

_Julian Elpidah, had never been a particularly incredible being; he had always been average looking, of average strength, and it was pure luck in itself, that his average strength had stayed with him, even with his resistance slowing. Aketon had been captured; taken in. And it was then, not even one day ago, that Julian had had the chance to remember his name. To recall Aketon and the troubles with Raydon that had been left.. To think of Aldarn; the boy with wide eyes and an eager heart.. To think of the boy in the forest, who'd screamed and kicked and pushed Julian away when he'd try to help the boy - bare and afraid; left in the wilderness. Caleb had been running, when Julian had found him, and Julian could recall the hope he'd seen when he found the boy, tear-stained cheeks under the brightest green eyes, and Caleb hadn't been able to speak a word to him. He could remember every day, that Caleb would aggress; attack, because the boy didn't understand.. Caleb had learned more quickly than was natural - he'd taught himself to speak, and Aketon's son had followed him like a duck.. And then he'd made himself clear; he'd told them who he was, and shown them why the rebellion was dying out, and then he'd told Julian exactly how he felt about being saved. Caleb had only lived because Julian had found him.. And Caleb didn't want to live._

"Patéras.." The word had rung out in Julian's ears, despite it's whispered tone. Father. Emerald eyes shone from the confines of a helmet, and what could Julian do but gape as a set of stunning features smirked at him, and Caleb tapped his nose before passing, but Julian didn't miss the boy reaching behind him to clasp around the wrist of a young, foreign woman, who stumbled a little as he pulled her protectively behind him, and another three girls followed after that; only a single set of wide, brown eyes daring to venture over his features.

He felt the landslide of rocks before he saw it; the tell-tale tremor of the ground that indicated it was coming, and Julian frowned as the five, far too feminine faces rushed past as the young man picked up a pick and began working beside him. "..Caleb..?"

"We're here to save you!" The whispered words made Julian stop, to stare; momentarily transfixed on the grinning face of a young boy: Caleb was still stunning, his features perfectly chiseled, but there was something.. _Humane.. _About Caleb, that hadn't been there when he'd last seen the boy - perhaps his memory was too blurred; perhaps not; perhaps it was the smile itself, or the fact that for the first time, Caleb was letting himself be happy to see someone.

"It's hopeless.." Julian frowned, but his alert came in the form of nearing steps, and Julian knew from his years - how long exactly he didn't know - in the mines, that the heavy breaths and rattling of metal signified a guard, so Julian pushed the boy away from him, "Get away from me! Isn't enough that I'm shackled? Must I be disturbed by other miners?"

He didn't let himself watch then, as the boy walked past him, and Julian heard the grab. The struggle. Muffled movements, before a black cloak was thrown to the rock next to his and he whirled around to see Caleb struggling; a guard grinning as he held the boy by his slightly odd shirt's collar. "Hehe, I've got 'im!"

"Drop your pick and remove your helmet.." Julian winced, for the time in years at the growl of a guard, but Caleb complied, and Julian watched with startled confusion, as Caleb laughed and pushed the helmet in the guards direction. _'Don't do it Caleb..' _Julian had seen this before, but Caleb had only ever taunted when he had a chance - that was all the boy ever needed, but he was well outnumbered.. The guard dropped his own axe to catch the helmet, and Julian had to act fast as Caleb caught the axe and charged in his direction; slicing his shackles with ease.

"Caleb!" A woman's voice cried out, and Julian didn't know where to look as another guard slashed the axe through the air, but yelped and dropped the item as it burst into flame. Julian stared as the group of women revealed themselves; a dark skinned woman wearing bright colors of purples and greens seemed to contort fire from her hands - throwing the searing red at any other weapons the guards were holding, as a brunette in much the same attire laughed lightheartedly; though she took a battle stance and grinned.

"After a sore burn, immediately apply cold water!" Julian jumped then, as a tidal wave seemed to follow her words; a third woman with long, blonde hair dropped to one knee, and seemed to physically pull at the air, before several tree trunks followed and blocked out the guards.

"Caleb, quick!" The alarm bells went off, and Julian noted that this was the woman who'd called his name; but his eyes were searching the face of the petite woman, with long dark hair who'd been so earnestly following..

* * *

><p>Yeah, lol, couldn't help it - Julian thinking that Caleb was holding Hay Lin's hand.. :L :L<p>

patéras - father


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Cedric had arrived to ringing bells, by the time he'd finished his now pre-battle regime. He could still taste Miranda as his tension found him once more, and he snarled at the Guard he'd left in charge; pulling the man up to his snake-form's height. "How did we missss them? _How _did they get passt usss?"

The man writhed under his hold, and Lord Cedric felt his anger rising. _This _was his chance. Caleb could not get away this time. The boy was getting cocky and Lord Cedric found himself throwing the Guard back to the ground.

"Nevermind.. The _lake _can do your job for you.." Cedric grimaced, as he found a rage enforcing itself through his chest and he made a quick decision that Lord Cedric couldn't help but find beautiful. A murmur boy drowned was wonderful, but oh how it would feel to throw his body into the murmur room and oh how Cedric wondered.. Would Phobos feel it? As his soulful creatures ate their own; ate _his _own flesh for nourishment. And he could leave the redhead at the bottom; never to be seen in the same way, when her body finally floated to the surface; entangled with her own backing troupes, and her skin turning blue and moulding with rotten features, just for Cedric, so that he could present her to the prince.. "OPEN THE SEALS! FLOOD THE MINES!"

**...**

"Uh.. Irma..?" Cornelia's uneasy voice interrupted Irma's inner chant, for Caleb to let go of Hay Lin's friggen wrist.. He'd taken Will's aswell, and Irma scowled as Hay Lin happily let him pull her along, while Will simply looked too bewildered by his quick strides to pull him away. "Irma!"

"Wha-" Irma whirled around; finding herself face to face with an over-looming wave that's distance from them was quickly decreasing as it raged through the tunnel, and Irma felt the entire weight of it as she pressed her hands against an invisible wall to hold it back, "WATER!"

"They're flooding the mine!" Irma struggled to breathe, as the water thrashed against her strengths, and wished that she could let go.. Just for _one _second! "We've gotta get back down to the main shaft! It's the only way out!"

**...**

"We can't fly with these low ceilings!" Will's eyes flashed from the older man to Irma; who's arms were visibly shaking from the strain, but Caleb's hand released it's clasp on her wrist, and she watched as he strode quickly to a miner's cart; finding herself mirroring the cheeky grin he seemed to have adopted since this morning, and biting her tongue, from remarking on how adorable he looked just to annoy him. "You're having way too much fun with this."

"But you don't have to fly.." Caleb pulled a few heavy rocks from the otherwise empty cart, and glanced back at Irma while the others climbed in; rolling her eyes as Caleb took a far too cavalier approach to taking Taranee's hand and helping the girl in, but squeaking in surprise when he pushed her ass first, then scowling as Hay Lin giggled, holding a pick, when he shoved a helmet onto Will's head with an obviously exaggerated amount of force and humor in his tone, "Better put you're helmets on."

It was only when he started pushing, and Irma let go of the water to run toward them, that Will found herself unable to wipe the disgust from her face, as she recalled that he'd thrown up last time he'd got on a roller coaster, but it was too late, as Taranee said something uneasily, and Caleb jumped in; pulling the nearing Irma with him as he called out in direction of the approaching wave, "I see it!"

The cart came tumbling almost instantly down a slope, and Will found herself grasping onto the man next to her and screaming as she realized that it was a mistake to sit at the front; and happily let Caleb and Hay Lin clamber over her as she pressed herself as far back as she could get. It was too much - she was _no _genius, but Will felt the cart rattling off of it's tracks and knew it was accelerating too fast; they were too much weight... And then Hay Lin's happy whoops stopped and Will's heart beat mirrored, because the girl turned with panic on her face, "Caleb.. The track just ends!"

"CALE-" Will grabbed out, but just missed the boy's shirt as he took the axe and let himself hang out of the cart; he was going to die, and Will clasped her hands over her face to cover her eyes as metal screeched; he was going to die, and it would be him falling out and dying that was going to derail them..

"NO! WAAAAHH!" Will peeked as the cart jumped forward and rocked back forcefully, and leapt forward when she realized that Cornelia and Hay Lin had grabbed his shoulders, when Caleb had fallen; exactly as she'd predicted. The screaming was incredible, and Will found it particularly amazing to know the girl's had reached such a note without her, as there were no sounds - she wasn't even sure if breath was traveling through her throat at that second, as she could feel the gush of air hitting her tonsils, but.. Air..

"HAY LIN! STOP IT! JUST-" Will panicked as they reached the end of the line; she could tell as Cornelia winced that they'd reached the break, and her head felt like it was about to explode from all of the yelling, and prayed that either these girls would think or hear her, because with Taranee clutching and hugging her, even Will was stuck if they didn't, "FLY!"


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb felt the metal slice his hand, yet refused to let go as his heart leapt to silence that followed the heavy splash of the cart into the water.. But he could her the irritated tapping of a foot, and pulled himself from hanging off the edge of the cart-rail to see Will standing above him; her arms crossed, and her face crosser as she glowered down at him. "Don't be an idiot."

"Yeah," Caleb grinned, as the girls and Julian landed behind her on the rail, clapping and grinning to contrast Will's seriousness. "I'm glad you're alive too.."

"Cornelia." Will's low growl wasn't a good sign, but Caleb found himself grinning at her until he realized what she'd meant; Cornelia hooking her arms under his and around his chest to pick him up as Will stared thoughtfully down at the water below and Caleb begged she ignore shouting, because it was echoing too much.. They'd never be able to search long enough.. "Where are they?"

"Up that tunnel." Caleb frowned at Julian, but held a retort because he knew that there was no stopping Will. So they were all going to die.[0] "There are prisoners still chained to the rock base!"

Will was gone before Caleb blinked and he frowned at her when Cornelia and the girls finally caught up to her; standing in front of the prisoners as they yelled out for her, and he pushed away from Cornelia as soon as she landed, recognizing panic all too well as it made it's mark over Will's apologetically desperate face. "You have to cut the chain!"

"Look- I-" Will was losing it; the water was making it's way to her knees, and the men were scrambling to stay dry on rocks as Will stood - thinking as fast as her little brain would allow. It was definitely panic, though, when the solution was painfully obvious, and Caleb nodded as Taranee brought flame to her hands and crashed through the metal links.

Caleb grimaced as he pushed the redhead in the direction of the dry ledge, he himself wading past to look at their supposed exit, andhe tried to console himself as he turned to glare at Julian with more accusation than he knew the man deserved. "We can't get out that way! It's coming in too fast!"

"I could make a hole.. Straight up through the rock, but.." Caleb sighed, as Cornelia looked at Will apologetically. _At Least _she wasn't just yelling at them.. Though Caleb was starting to think that might be his job, because he was starting to want only to yell at Julian, who hadn't known not to indulge Will when death was almost certain; Will didn't tend to think about things like death.. Not until Caleb was already pulling her away from it. "The lake water would just come in faster!"

"If there was something airtight that we could get inside..?" It hadn't sounded like a question, but Will bit her lip and looked around; a few men shrugging before they looked to her.

"There's the guard's room?"

**...**

Will smiled to the older man, and tried to ignore Caleb's forcefulness of pushing herself and Taranee in after Hay Lin, but Cornelia and Irma flew in and Will's eyes widened when she heard shouting from outside. "Guards."

Will stared at Caleb's father; the man waved it away as though it didn't matter, but the shouting continued and she could hear the water lapping off the walls around them, and Hay Lin's eyes stared out to Caleb sadly, "They're people too!"

"Hay Lin, they are going to kil-" The shouting got louder, and Caleb seemed to cut off as soon as she'd closed her eyes and began shaking her head. She'd never really thought, about how many people the others might've injured, but she knew that right at this moment, she wasn't about to listen to them die.

"Let them in! Get the door open!" Will grabbed Irma by the shoulders, and faced the girl toward the door; Irma obliging and straining to hold the water from the outside as Caleb frowned, but opened the door as a few guards' eyes widened with stunned relief; praying thanks as they walked in, but Will jumped when a knife pressed against one's neck.

"Weapons. Outside." There was something hard about Caleb's tone, and Will found herself staring anywhere but him in defiance as he strode towards her back, and she pretended she couldn't hear his harshly spoken words. "Next time, we can _not _save everyone."

Will pouted then, and didn't bother to turn to face him, but she knew he wasn't trying to be mean. It was his job, and Will supposed that his father's presence was just reminding him of that fact, because he _had _bent the rules; half the time he'd ignored them completely, because as much as he seemed like he was in charge, it was _their planet; their game _that he was playing. And Will had almost forgotten that people were going to die eventually.. That people already had.. Half of the miners around her looked like they were almost part of what she _hoped _was a minority, but they were goin to live now, and Taranee sealed the doors, and Cornelia concentrated as she pressed her hand against the floor, and Caleb had moved away, by the time she turned around, and he spoke something -she guessed much alike what he'd said to her- in Hay Lin's ear before she nodded and he smiled.. And Will wish she had just nodded.

* * *

><p>[0] So, this makes Caleb sound a little horrible, that he wants to leave them - but he's almost going back into rebel mode, and he's thinking more strategically again; he'd rather 7people live, than everyone dying because they'd gone back.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are they..?" Lord Cedric felt his neck muscles tensing in the cold, and held watched the water with tired eyes that didn't want to bother waiting for the bodies to start floating up. But he had two leaders to collect and Cedric was poritioned, at the ready, when the water began to ripple.. Something was coming, and Lord Cedric frowned.. It was too big for a corpse.

A building; a room, rose from the waters, and Lord Cedric roared when the roof burst open in flames that seemed to douse themselves while he glared at the five women in purple and green, that rattled his very core. _Clumsy girls.._ The redhead had only been a clumsy brat when he'd sent her to the Oubliette, and what frustrated Cedric the most, was that he'd sent her to the murmur boy himself. "Top floor! Kitchen accessories!"

Cedric ignored the girls, deciding that his best bet was to keep his eye on the prize; aim for what he'd been sent for.. Caleb. He dove into the water; growling out curses to the red haired Keeper as he did so.

**...**

"Cornelia! Can you get the miners out of the way?" The young girl's voice echoed out, and Julian found his gaze divided between the others and her alone, because she seemed to be leading them well enough, and yet Caleb, beside him, was only uttering a long string of curses and Julian supposed they would be directed at the girl who'd defied him.

The blonde woman seemed to hold control over sticks and stones, and Caleb's words explained to him, as the green eyed murmur boy's demeanor changed to becoming far more polite when she directed enough logs for them to escape the waters on, "Go back Gaea! We're okay!"

"Gaea.." Julian frowned, as the men around him clambered into the water, and Caleb shivered in his bare shirt and strange trousers. "As in.."

"Um.." It was then, that Julian found himself smiling; albeit a little confusedly, as Caleb's eyes flashed over him with an honesty, where there would only have been cold mockery or spite. "Of the Guardians of the Veil.. Of.. Earth."

Caleb had almost winced as he said it, and Julian cocked an eyebrow, because he almost looked like he expected a scolding.. Like he was waiting for an approval or consent, and Julian found himself stunned.. Because Caleb was looking for it.. From him. "Earth? So you are an Earth boy now.. Have you fled the war?"

Caleb's features changed; first in shock, then defiant pride and Julian smirked at the man who'd become a boy, "I'm here.. I just.. They're very.."

"Ah." Julian smiled, finding himself having the first productive conversation with him, that did not involve Caleb yelling or snarling. "Women _are _very."

"The red haired one is the leader, ton Julian." And Julian didn't know whether acknowledgement of the girl, or the respect in Caleb's tone was the more shoking feature of his words, as Caleb pulled a final man onto the logs below.

**...**

"Are lizards reptiles or anphibians?" Taranee Cook stared at her leader, wondering what sort of a question that was meant to be.

"Reptiles."

Hay Lin swooped with agile ease, and peered into the murky depths of the water, and Taranee grimaced as she realized _exactly _what Will was talking about. "That means he has to come up again.. Right?"

As if in answer to the question, Cornelia yelled out a screech as Lord Cedric hurled his body past her; before diving back within the water, and Taranee frowned, but was distracted when Will pulled her out of the way of a flaming boulder and a row of arrows - Taranee being quick to make the flames burn the boulder into ashes. "Okay, what's the biggest problem.. Guards with catapaults, or Mr Freak The Salamander!"

"Uh.." Taranee threw another scorch of flames to perish the newest row of arrows, before turning to Will, who was scanning the water, "Where is he?"

"HE'S GOING AFTER CALEB!" Taranee's eyes widened as Cornelia cried out, but Will's expression seemed to swap through several emotions, before certainty found it's place, and she turned to Irma and Hay Lin.

"How _big _can you make that bubble that got us here? And how _cold_?" Taranee wasn't sure if she verbalized her agreeance, but Irma winked before pulling Hay Lin away by the wrist, so that Taranee was only joined by Cornelia, in sharing a questioning glance.. How Will did it, neither seemed to know.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah.. Julian..?" Caleb's eyes trailed the Lord Cedric, as the snake looped in and out of the water and swam directly for him. If he wasn't killed, he was certainly about to be captured, and Caleb found his heart racing and his head screaming for him to get it done quickly; he was sure Irma had once said something about a bandaid, and he'd experienced several of the little buggers, so he expected that it was going to hurt no matter how long you left it.. Either that or you should dip it in water to ease it up, and he figured that now would definitly be the best time.. He was already _in _water.. And he was probably about to hurt.. A lot. "I meant to tell you.."

Caleb jumped back, as Lord Cedric came from the water; towering above him within seconds, before a sing '_plop_' sounded, and Caleb sighed with relief at the giant bubbly dome surrounding the snake - turning to Julian's paralyzed features and grinning.

"I'd very much like a father.. And you were a very good one to me.." Julian seemed to be in shock, as Hay Lin flew between them and Cedric; blowing the watery balloon into ice, and then pushing the air to skim the icy ball over the water and roll it onto the guards' catapault. Hay Lin beamed at him, and Caleb looked from her to Julian, who'd never exactly answered his question. "..Because.. Hay Lin is like a sister now, and Aldarn, and.. Will.."

Julian's eyes moved up to meet his then, and Caleb couldn't remember if he'd told Julian who any of the girls were, but he found himself pointing - hopefully at least in their general direction - and not entirely sure what to do when Julian pulled him into a hug and planted a kiss on his head.. He was sure he'd been here before.. Hugging.. With Will.. And he was sure that Aketon kissed Aldarn many times on the head, so Caleb smiled over Julian's shoulder, at the girls landing beside the lost villagers from the mines. "Mi gínesai anóitos."

Caleb beamed at that, and beamed at Will, who squinted at the ball encasing Lord Cedric, as Hay Lin did a 'power lap' around her and grinned to Taranee. "How long before you think it melts?"

Taranee grinned then, and Caleb felt his own smile growing, as Irma rested and arm on the dark girl's shoulder, before Hay Lin tackled them both in an excited hug. "These rebels will be back in the Infinite City, _loong _before that happens!"

And Caleb even beamed at little Hay Lin, because he could understand, for once, exactly how she felt.. He felt like he could do a lap himself.. Like he could take on Phobos now and win, and have everything done before the night ended.. Because right at that moment Caleb felt like he could do anything. He could _have _anything. And it only took Caleb one glance at Cornelia before he remembered. _'You don't get coffee with a girl unless you mean it.'_ He supposed it was just a generalization though.. Matt had invited Will to a party..

**...**

"You wanna come with us, and help us celebrate?" Will felt her cheeks scorch momentarily, as Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder, to turn her around to face him. But then she remembered his cutting words, and she frowned at his beaming smile. That she couldn't save everyone. She didn't mean for her words to come out as harshly though, and there hadn't been sarcasm intended in the _'love'_.. But even Will could hear it.

"Love to, but _we _have a delivery to make." It had stung, Will saw, and for a split second, Will wondered what he'd meant by _'you'_, but she shook it off, and alllowed herself a smile as father and son took off.. She hadn't meant to hurt him, and Will bit her lip before she tried to form a loud enough voice, but he didn't hear her. "I'll see you later though..?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mi gínesai anóitos - <strong>Don't be silly. (spoken implying a 'yes of course')


	13. Chapter 13

It hadn't been what Phobos expected, when he walked into Will Vandom in his grounds. He had been in the garden when he'd seen her; a child in his gardens. Prince Phobos breathed a laugh at her outfit; he'd seen the Earthian clothing before and she looked down as if she'd known what he was thinking. "Um.. They're.. Dungarees.."

"They're not clean." Prince Phobos let his mirth play along his lips, as her cheeks coloured a little, and he almost thought she might smile, but she forcefully pushed her small fists into deep pockets, and stared down at the ground for long seconds, before grim features conflicted with his relaxed.

"I've left your Guards at the gate." Her eyes were startling, Prince Phobos realized; even moreso when he was facing them in their true glory. Ochre, watched him morosely in the ever darkening light, and Prince Phobos wondered, if she'd ever listen if he told her to come inside. It was cold, after all.. But he supposed he'd rather humor her, in the cold, than be left here, with nothing but an empty castle and an avid, lustful roach hoping for him to venture to her bed chamber.. But he had no intention of visiting his sister tonight. "Your.. Lord Cedric is frozen."

He raised an eyebrow at that, because he'd never believe another to look in such a way.. And yet this child seemed almost apologetic, and he found himself waving it away, "What use are a Royal Guard if they can't catch me what has freely walked into my gardens..?"

It had been meant as a joke; a dismissal of her need to apologise at the least, but he stopped when her eyes followed him with magnetized accuracy. "So.. You're going to kill them?"

Prince Phobos snickered at that; paced a few steps away from her, before he changed his mind and turned back to the little girl in the roses. He could ask her how she'd lived maybe.. "Well, I'm not just meant to let them live, am I?"

Another joke. It was just as easily lost on her, as her hands dug deeper into pockets, and his cocked eyebrow raised further; he was about to tell her it was rude before she cleared her stuttering voice. "P-Please.. If you c-could maybe.."

"So that's why you're here then?" The irritation hit Phobos first, but he forced his words to drawl, and he pressed a smirk over his lips as she stood there. He could kill her in an instant, and first thought was for him to point out her idiocy. The second was to ask her if she was suicidal.. Insane, maybe.. "I should kill you."

"Don't kill them." Don't kill them. Phobos smiled then, with no ego or temptation - there wasn't even charm being conciously threaded in, because he hadn't chosen that smile. She'd made it. Because he'd practically threatened her death, and she was asking him not to kill the very people who'd undoubtedly tried to murder her at some point earlier in this evening. "D-don't kill them, and.. I didn't make an astral drop, so.."

It was her peculiarness, Prince Phobos supposed, that was making his smile grow, and it took him an effort not to laugh again.. That the only reason he should let her live was because she hadn't set up a replacement. He knew what astral drops were. "Your parents would miss you, I suppose.. It's not time that a young lady should be out on her own."

"No." Prince Phobos looked up to her, wondering if her slight frown was in distaste of him, but her large tawny eyes looked up at him again. "Just my mom.. My, uh, mother."

Her mother. Phobos opened his mouth, to ask her of her father, but closed it when he realised that he didn't really care whether her father was deceased. Her father can't have been that clever, if he'd not clawed to life, destined to be lived with something so.. Peculiar. "I'll give my word not to kill them.."

Her russet eyes stared at him, and Phobos felt the urge to laugh again. Lord Cedric would have raped her where she stood.

"But you'd better not forget that. Because I might have to kill you if you come again." Prince Phobos smiled as her hair; seemingly maroon in the shadows, toyed and danced in a breeze that had earlier chilled him. "Next time, we cannot save everyone." [0]

**...**

"Okay, let's go," Irma pushed her slightly damp ass from the grass at the edge of the lake, as Will strode past at full speed, and all of them had wondered where she had gone after they'd dumped the guard.. But no one was about to ask, and Irma smirked as she thought of Will kissing Caleb's cheek. "Guardians unite!"

* * *

><p>[0] Note that in chapter 10, Caleb tells her; "Next time, we can <em>not <em>save everyone." in a harsh voice, while Phobos' words are the same but much softer O.o


	14. Chapter 14

"Father!" Caleb smiled, as Aketon rushed to hug his son, but shrugged Julian's arm away, hoping to escape when a tight grip pulled him back. It was Aldarn, who's hug was tight and strong, and Caleb knew that Aldarn would have worried. "Efcharistoúme.. Efcharistoúme."

Aldarn breathed teary thank yous into his ear, and Caleb gracefully accepted the hug, though his entire chest felt numb. The sarcasm in Will's voice had cut through him, and he felt his eyes stinging for all the wrong reasons, as Aldarn kissed his head for saving his father.. "Mon Aldarn.."

"Caleb." The wobbly grin on Aldarn's face was something that Caleb had seen every day for years, and yet Caleb felt his throat closing in; trapping his deflating soul, exactly as Will had left it, so that he could only force a smile to his own lips and pray he looked sincere.

It must've been good enough, because Aldarn positively beamed and Caleb found himself realizing exactly what he could say to make Aldarn happier still, as he let his smile become wry, and leaned in to speak into only the boys ear. "I got two kisses this week."

And the boy jolted back, to stare at Caleb in an awe-filled disbelief that even Caleb himself had to laugh at the boy's childish grin. 15year old Aldarn was amidst a war, and yet on _Earth _Caleb had met more mature 12year olds.."Will did that? Twice?"

**...**

Prince Phobos Escanor, had watched Will Vandom go. He had, indeed, found his Guards at the gate, and he had chuckled at their piled up, living bodies. It had been beautiful, all night, and Prince Phobos had smiled as he helped each guard up, and escorted them inside. None of them knew the castle - not better than the few rooms they were allowed in, and he'd told them of his promise to the red haired girl. And then Prince Phobos taken them to a door and told each and ever one, that the could go. Leave. Or that they could enter the room that Lord Cedric had only seen.. And now Prince Phobos shut the door, behind the greedy men, and smiled at the screams as the murmurers tore into them; as they peeled off each guard's leathery skin, so that they were in the fiercest agony when these murmurers finally began to eat them - their thick bodies sliced into shards with vines and thorns.. And they would feel it. Most of it. Because Prince Phobos had made a promise. He had given his word and he'd even given them the choice to leave.. But his murmurers needed to be fed, and there were no miners' corpses anymore.. And besides..

There is a difference between killing.. And letting die.

**...**

"You look like a drenched rat.. And I'm guessing you didn't allow Gaea close enough to you to do that.." Drake watched Caleb's body sink further into the depression between the wall and the floor. He'd been in the meeting room. He'd been hiding.

Drake pulled out a chair, and straddled it as Caleb sighed and wiped eyes that looked less tired than sad. And Drake had wondered, if it might be Julian. Because Caleb might've ,ade the mistake; he might've thought it'd be different this time. But Julian was the same man, and Aketon had already said.. Caleb looked like he was going to leave them all; Caleb had looked furious; Caleb had been strained between his old ways and the ones he'd developed and mistaken as Will's.. And Aketon had said that Will hadn't been happy. So maybe it wasn't Julian.. Maybe it was what Julian had brought. "It's Cornelia, Drake. You should use her proper name.."

"Oh yes, vevaíos.. Just because you can remember it now.." The air stayed flat around Caleb, and Drake supposed that it must be Will, if nothing was funny. "Where is your lover if she kissed you then?"

Drake breathed a laugh, but Caleb's face fell at that. There was no denial of Will. No hatred of words like _'lover'_. Only a sting in Caleb's green eyes and a quivering tension in the jaw could answer Drake.. And Drake found himself looking at an entirely new person. He bet he could kill Caleb now before the boy even knew what had happened, and that should never be allowed to happen..

"Oh.. Caleb.."

"She doesn't want me." Drake frowned as Caleb pushed his thumbs and fingers and palms against eyes that didn't have tears.. But then emerald found Drake again, and Drake didn't even want to look. Because Caleb had never been sad before.. Not really. Not as far as Drake had seen. It had always been angry, not sad. "I asked her t.. She doesn't want me after all."

"You were fighting.. Today.." Aketon hadn't wanted to bring it up, because Caleb had scared men before, with the tone he'd used with Will. And Aketon had admitted fear that Caleb would hit her.. She'd made him let the guards in.. She'd made him save the prisoners.. It seemed like something he'd usually do without needing asked nowadays, but Julian had been there.. And everything changed now that Julian was here. Even the stubbornness had returned to Caleb's eyes, despite the regret that lay beneath. At least he was listening. "And I should very well know that the theory goes, that you have to _seduce _a woman, before you take her to bed."

"Don't you da-"

Caleb had retorted before he thought, and Drake couldn't stop the feeling of relief that Caleb was to be himself again.. He didn't much like this broken attitude, and it was well enough, that the boy had realized that he liked the punchy redhead.. It was a shame though, because Drake could get that.. There was something quite impressively flamboyant about the little girl who seemed by no means a child. "Go and tell her. If she kissed you, tell her you liked it. If she didn't.. Tell her you'd like her to. Will wont like you to beat around the bush."

"Oh.." And Drake grinned at Caleb's now thoughtful expression; wincing when the boy got up and punched him on the way past.. Whether it was for kissing his woman or suggesting that Caleb seduce her.. Drake did not know..

* * *

><p>Efcharistoúme.. Efcharistoúme. - Thank you.. Thank you.<p>

Vevaíos - Of course


	15. Chapter 15

Caleb grinned when he pulled himself to the edge of the lake - he'd had to swim for the portal - and found himself staring at exactly what he wanted. He found himself breathing a laugh, as Will's eyes watched something that he couldn't see, hugging her knees to her chest; she didn't see him, nor hear him until he pushed himself out of the water, because of the splashing noise of the water that interrupted the silence. It'd have to be near enough morning; midnight at the least, and Caleb ran a hand through his soaking hair as he thanked anyone out there that they'd ever made a mistake like Will. Because she looked beautiful, in the moonlight and he'd always liked when her hair hung as it did now; with several strands seemingly trying to run away - to elope with the very breeze itself, as Will smiled, almost unnoticeably, and her eyes shone like hazel and henna, and russet mahogany.. And it was all for him, because who else would ever be here at midnight.. "Hey. Sooo.."

"You kissed me."

He'd said it with a grin; a laugh in his voice, but it only served to make his mood improve, that she proved herself as Will, by quite quickly taking an overstated defensiveness. "You were upset!"

It could have been the moment to agree, or the moment to tell her he liked that she did it, but Caleb couldn't overpower his own elation, and it didn't help that the night had taken it's toll, and the laughing and singing and kissing of heads had all left Caleb's mind in a near-drunken state; leaving him only with the ability to stare at her sour frown, and breath silent laughs because he felt like he might just stay here forever.. And there was something exceedingly enticing about the fact that she hadn't even noticed his inability to breathe words of how beautiful and perfect she was - no, Wilhelmina Vandom was not that sort of girl, and she only honed the ability to take offense from his lack of words; her frown quickly pouting into a sulk, and she'd already started speaking when he remembered how to use his ears once again.

"..and besides, I'd do it again if I-" She stopped mid-flow, and he supposed out of embarrassment, as her stunning eyes searched up for his, with her face paralyzed with unease, which only transformed into panic when he continued to grin and allowed himself to cock an eyebrow at her quizzically. "I mean- ..I meant.."

And he wasn't entirely sure how he'd crossed the several feet to Will, but he was glad that she only stayed tense for a second, before her arms - left at her sides as his arms wrapped around her more tightly than was probably comfortable - they slide from his grasp and were probably reaching for his neck, when they gave up and took fistfuls of his soaking t-shirt instead; her head lolling against him with the fatigue of a little girl, as he rested his chin on cherry red that looked darker in the moonlight. "Thank you Will."

He didn't know how long he stood there, and he knew that her little dungarees would be wet as well as muddy now, but she wasn't particularly resistant, and the longer he stood there, her scent was wafting up and his delirium was making the idea of moving drift further and further.. Until her warm voice muffled tiredly against him and he realized that dreams were meant for dreaming, and that this was not a dream. "I hope you'll miss us then."

"What?" Somehow an over-flooding joy that had evaporated all sense from his powerless mind, managed to disintegrate within seconds at the words of one Will Vandom - the cause of the joy in the first place. And he wasn't sure what to say, as Will leaned back in his resistant-to-let-go arms that refused to do more than slightly loosen around her back.

"You should probably go. To your father." Chocolate turned to mud, and Caleb suddenly found that it was _his _mind rather than hers, that was whirring with the defensive. Because she really didn't want him. She only wanted him to leave.

"You want me to go." Caleb let go of her when it took too long and she didn't say no right away, and he shrugged her off when she stared at him apologetically.

"I don't- I don't want you to stay.." Her eyes widened, as though she'd revealed her big secret, and Caleb felt himself shooting her a determined, accusatory glare, as she floundered in her own words. "N-no, I didn't mean- I just.."

He wasn't welcome. That's what she was saying, and Caleb ignored her shivering form as he turned to stride away, calling the only words that came, behind him.

**...**

"Don't bother, I hate this planet anyway." Will watched Caleb's back as he left, and she suddenly realized he wasn't lying. Her stupid stuttering words had only made him able to say what he'd stopped saying out of politeness. Of course he didn't want to stay. "I'll be gone tomorrow."

It was useless, Will knew. Because it hadn't mattered, and it wouldn't have mattered if he'd stayed long enough to listen. But he was gone now anyway. "I don't want you to stay. If you don't want to."

And he didn't. She was right; she was just a burden and he had only been making the best of a bad situation. On two worlds, Caleb was this stunning, perfect, intelligent guy, and Will had been stupid enough to think he might be _her _friend. _Irma's _friend. _Taranee's _friend, and Cornelia's man, and Hay Lin's _'adoptive' _brother. But they were just filling in for his real life, and she realized now that he had a father, and he had his friends, and he had all those rebels who he'd celebrated with tonight. And she'd even pushed him with Cornelia, when she'd never even wondered if he had someone in Meridian.. And she'd just started to presume that he'd quite liked it here.


	16. Chapter 16

The alarm clock next to her flashed 03:12AM, when Hay Lin felt herself being shaken awake, and with blurry eyes she found the tanned hand that had hold of her arm, and wrapped her arms around it to hug - simply to stop it from shaking her so. "Hay Lin. Hay Lin, wake up.. Lígo Hay Lin."

"Caleb, I have school.. Go to sleep and tell me tomorrow.." Hay Lin moaned it into her pillow as she turned; leaving his arm in the hope that he'd leave. But she only felt the arm move for a second, before the weight increased beside her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his stomach in hopes to assure him before he spoke again, but her eyes opened in surprise. "You're all wet? ..Is it raining?"

"I'm going away lígo Hay Lin.." Hay Lin frowned, as his eyes looked at her with watery apologies, and his voice had been hoarse and upset. And she knew she couldn't leave him there, so she smiled sleepily and sat up to hug him from the back; trying not to be mad that her mattress would be wet, and wondering if he wouldn't swap beds with her for the night.

"Don't be saaad!"

He shrugged her sleepy, smiley words away with his mournful expression, and Hay Lin found herself frowning curiously at him. What did he mean by going away.. "And I wont be sleeping downstairs anymore.."

She let go then, so that he could twist to face her where he sat, and Hay Lin wished he meant he was going to swap beds with her.. Because as much as it annoyed her sometimes, that he'd stolen her cereal when he first got here.. Or that he'd never dance with her, or do silly things.. Or that he'd only rant and rant and rant if he was anger, and he didn't get lots of jokes.. And he still couldn't work the phone on his own if he needed something, so she always had to do it for him.. She didn't want him to go. And she felt her eyes watering before she could find her squeak of a voice.. And she wondered if it was because she annoyed him, because she _did _have a squeaky voice, and she _did _try to make him do silly things she knew he didn't like, and she _didn't _always do the phone for him, so he sometimes had to walk wherever he needed to go, or had to just go without.. "Why would you leave?"

But she knew it wasn't really her, from the moment his eyes met hers in silent guilt, and she wished it was her, because then she could make false-promises to fix it.. Because he was really just like a big brother.. And she didn't even mind that he'd pull her around like a doll, and scold her for not thinking enough, and that he was always protecting her, when _she _was the one who had the powers. "I just am Hay Lin.. Elyon is gone, and I.. My Julia- My father.. And.. I'll miss you."

And she could only whimper at that, and she hoped he would know that she'd miss him more, and she sunk her forehead into his chest when he moved forward to hug her, before wrapping her arms around him and letting those rebellious tears escape.

**...**

And Caleb couldn't bring himself to tell her why.. Not the real _why_, because it wasn't his place to say, and he could already hear her crying, and he could only push away the shame, that he'd woken her. Because he'd really felt like he needed it, before he disappeared in the night.. Because he didn't want to stay to morning, and he'd only wanted to convince himself, that Hay Lin.. That _someone_, might miss him.


End file.
